


These Days

by Alltheshrinks



Series: Infidelity Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: Jared reminisces about Jensen finding out about him and Jake in an airport.Song is These Days By Rascal Flatts
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Infidelity Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886815
Comments: 25
Kudos: 30





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> All of these verses are stand alone and can be read separately, though it is helpful to read the others. The only thing you need to know is that J2 are married to other people, but have had an on again, off again relationship for almost their entire adult life.
> 
> Comments make me insanely happy, I love engaging with all of you. Follow me over on Twitter @tltm78

Jared's plane lands at LAX, the sun is shining brightly through the window of the 747, the captain saying thank you for flying with American Airlines and letting them know that right after the gate is clear they can disembark. He pulls his earbuds out of his ears and turns his phone off of airplane mode. There is a picture from Jake, showing Kai smiling with a tooth missing. Jared smiles a little sadly, knowing his son lost it while he was gone.

Jared has been in this airport hundreds of times over the years, especially after making the decision to move back to Texas before Eli had been born. His artwork has been in high demand and the meetings are pulling him away from his family more often than not.

Looking out the window, seeing the crew out on the tarmac he lets his thoughts drift to another flight in that exact same airport.

_The sun in LA was so bright that Jared pulls his sunglasses on as soon as his flight landed. Spending the summer in Paris had been good for him, even if he was somewhat homesick. He had gotten a chance to see all of the museums and take in a lot of the culture that his fellow art students would have killed for._

_Once he grabs his backpack from the overhead bin, helps some of the other passengers who were sleeping off the several hour flight, and steps off the plane, Jared feels glad to be back in the states. As it stands, he has only a week to prepare for classes to start in his third year of college._

_The airport is busy like it always is, people bustling to and fro, no one making eye contact as the six-foot-four-inch Texan dodges people to move through the crowd. Jared still gets turned around in this building and is looking at the signs that point out where he needs to go when he hears it, "Jared?"_

_Jared knows that voice, it's one he hasn't heard in months. Five to be exact. He squares his shoulders, braces himself, and turns around._

_The first thing he sees are those bow legs that he would know anywhere, denim-clad in slim-fitting, tight pants, ending in an equally tight t-shirt. Those shoulders and biceps look a little broader, but everything else is exactly the same._

_"Jensen," Jared's smile is genuine, he really is happy to see the other man. He crosses the few feet to him and then wraps him in his arms. Jensen hugs back tightly, maybe holding on a little too long, and then let's go; still clutching his arms to get a proper look at him._

_"Man, your hair is so long," Jensen grabs one of the locks in front and tucks it in behind his ear, before clearing his throat and looking a little embarrassed before putting space in between their bodies._

_"Yeah, I guess it is," Jared unconsciously smooths a hand over the almost shoulder-length tresses, "I just haven't taken the time for a haircut this summer."_

_"I like it," Jensen looks at him fondly, that special smile that was always reserved for him pulling at the corners of his mouth, green eyes practically twinkling at him. "I saw your sister a few weeks ago, she said you were in Paris."_

_"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Jared questions, all of the pain and confusion of their last meeting at Christmas in Texas gone and the months really have helped him put some things in perspective. Paris didn't hurt, spending time with Jake without the thoughts of Jensen constantly creeping in had gone a long way to ease his heartache. Although looking at him now, Jared realizes that his memories do not do Jensen justice. The asshole is getting more attractive, his features more masculine, and still as beautiful as ever._

_"I'm catching a flight to Chicago," Jensen looks down at his watch and adds, "In about an hour."_

_"Not at the airport, in California." Jared tries to sound exasperated but ends up just sounding affectionate._

_"Of course," Jensen bites his lip, " I live here now."_

_Jared can't stop the way his eyes widen comically, "Wow, since when?"_

_"I transferred here after the semester was over, got offered a job and they are letting me work, while I finish up school." Jensen seems a little reluctant to share the details, but Jared can't help let his heart hope._

_"Man that is great, I never thought you'd leave Texas." He hugs him again tightly, both parties laughing against each other._

_Which is exactly when Jake walks up, and Jared pulls away from the other man. "Jensen, this is Jake. Jake this my best friend, Jensen. He just moved to Cali."_

_"Oh wow," Jake says and holds out a hand. "Jensen, I've heard all about you."_

_Jensen looks at it suspiciously, before remembering his manners, "I am sure it is all lies," he grips the other man's hand, before painting on his smile that Jared knows is fake._

_"Well, we haven't exactly picked out the china patterns yet, but we have been dating for about a year." The newcomer kisses Jared's cheek and says, "I've got all of the bags."_

_Jared doesn't miss the way that Jensen stiffens up at the statement from the other man and mentally kicks himself for not telling him that he was seeing someone. Even if they weren't exactly having heartfelt conversations when they had been together. Hell, they weren't having any conversations at Christmas. Not with words anyway. "Well, we will let you catch your flight, but call us when you get back, we will get together."_

_"That is a fantastic idea," the third man says, holding out his hand for Jensen to shake again._

_Nothing that Jake says the rest of the way through the airport or the ride home can penetrate Jared's haze, his thoughts swirling around the fact that even though they are closer than they have been in forever, he and Jensen have never been so far apart._

The loud sound of the airlock being engaged pulls Jared back to the present, and he grabs his bag. The crowd hasn't changed much over the years, even if the scenery has changed a few times. LAX is LAX and if there is a pair of very familiar bowlegs standing there as Jared comes through the backside of the terminal, no one else has to know.


End file.
